


Absolutely Not

by Gravytrain101



Series: Ups and Downs [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha Steve, Danny gets ready when Steve doesn't want him to, Danny gets upset and just leaves, M/M, Omega Danny, Possible hostage situation, Steve apologizes and makes it up to Danny, Steve orders Danny to the car, Steve's scared about what could happen, They get called to a scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Steve and Danny are heading to work when they called to a scene that could possible turn into a hostage situation. They get there and Danny starts getting his vest on and his gun ready. Steve tells him that he wants him to wait in the car because he's scared of what could happen to Danny and the baby. Danny doesn't want to so Steve orders him (as his Alpha) to the car. Instead of going to the car, Danny just goes home. Steve goes home, apologizes, and makes it up to him.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Ups and Downs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595425
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	Absolutely Not

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys will like this one! Thank you for reading!

Steve’s POV:  
“Do I really have to drink this stuff?” Danny asked as he sipped it, “It’s going to make me throw up.” 

“Kono said it helps with pregnancies in her family.” I said, “But you don’t have to Danny. I don’t want you throwing up.” 

“Okay, I’ll have to apologize to her once we get in,” he told me as he put the cup down. 

“She’ll understand, don’t worry,” I said before being cut off by my phone, “Hang on.” 

I answered it quickly and got news about a possible hostage situation at the bank downtown. I told Danny what was going on as I flipped on the sirens and turned the car around. 

“I’ll call Kono.” he said as he got his phone out. 

We got to the scene pretty quick. There were police officers outside while screaming and yelling could be heard from inside. 

As we got out, Danny gave me the phone because I knew more about the situation than Danny did. I quickly told her what’s going on and told her to call Chin. I hung up and turned around to see Danny strapping on his vest. 

“What are you doing?” I asked. 

“Putting my vest on.” he answered, “Don’t tell me you aren’t going to wear yours.” 

“Of course I’m going to wear mine. I was just asking you why you are wearing yours?” I said as I walked towards him. 

“Because the guy could have a gun, he could shoot me, and I don’t want to die.” he told me, “What’s your problem?” 

“My problem is that you are about to go into a possible situation that could be deadly while you’re pregnant.” I explained. 

“Really? That’s the problem?” he sighed, “Nothing’s going to happen. I’m not going to do much because you normally have everything covered at a time like this.” 

“I just don’t want you getting hurt. I don’t want the baby getting hurt either.” I said. 

“You really won’t drop this will you? What do you want me to do? Wait in the car?” he asked as he threw his hands up in the air. 

“Yes,” I answered, “Can you wait in the car please? It’s safer there and I will be right back.” 

“And if I don’t? Steve, this is my job.” he asked as he crossed his arms. 

“And my job is to protect you and our baby.” I said, “If you don’t go then I will order you as your alpha to get in the car.” I said. 

"Really Steve?" he asked as he put his hands on his hips, "You're going to order me? You're going to stop me from doing my job? Screw you, I'm here to do my job just like you."

"Daniel Williams!" I yelled as I grabbed his arm to bring him closer, "I order you as your alpha to get in the car and stay there."

“Unbelievable. You are unbelievable Steven McGarett.” he shouted as he ripped his vest off, “Fine. Give me the keys. I am driving home. Have fun and come home safely.” 

“Danny,” I said, “You’re overreacting.” 

“I don’t think I am the one that’s overreacting here Steven. Just give me the keys and I will see you when you get home.” he demanded. 

“Fine,” I sighed as I dropped them in his hand. 

I grabbed a vest and my gun from the back of the car before I closed the trunk so he could drive away. I got ready before I went to talk to the person in charge to see how I could help. 

Danny’s POV:  
I can’t believe he ordered me to the car. He never does that. He told me he would never do that. I don’t know if it’s because I’m pregnant and my hormones are crazy right now but that hurt me more than I expected it to. 

When I got home, I tried to find something to keep me busy. I tried to watch TV but my eyes couldn’t focus on anything. Tried reading but the words weren’t making sense to me. Wasn’t in the mood to sit outside on the beach. Didn’t want to take a nap because I’m still pissed at Steve. I finally decided on what I was going to do before Steve got home, I’m going to take a nice warm bath. 

The bath was incredibly helpful. The water was just the right temperature which helped me calm down. I forgot all about Steve and the “order” I got by the time I got out of the bath and dressed. But, everything came flooding back to me once I heard Steve come in the house. 

“Great,” I mumbled under my breath once I heard him call my name, “Bedroom.” 

As soon as he entered our room he sighed and said, “I’m sorry Danny.” 

“Sorry for what?” I asked as I sat on our bed, “Why do you think I’m so mad?” 

“I’m sorry for not letting you do your job. I know how much you love it but I was too scared to let you do it.” he answered, “I had no way of controlling what could’ve happened and I did not want to take that chance.” 

“That’s part of the reason. Can you think of another reason?” I asked as I crossed my arms. 

“No, I thought it was just about the job thing.” he answered. 

“It’s not just about the job thing,” I explained, “You ordered me as my Alpha to the car. You PROMISED you would never do that. You broke that promise today and that hurt. When we started dating, I made sure you wouldn’t do that to me. You know how important that was to me and you ruined that.”

“Danny,” he said as he went to sit by me, “I am so sorry. I didn’t even think about that. I am so sorry that I broke that promise. I swear on my father’s grave that I will never do this again. What can I do to make it up to you?” 

“Nothing can be done because it has already happened.” I shrugged, “I just want you to know that what you did hurt me more than either of us expected.” 

He didn’t say anything. He just grabbed me and hugged me tightly. I sat next to him with his arms around me and my head under his chin. 

“I know what we could do,” he said while he still held me, “We can cuddle on the couch and watch anything you want while eating junk food. What do you say?” 

“Okay, but on one condition. You have to carry me to the couch because I don’t want to get up.” I told him. 

“Deal,” he said before kissing me, “Wrap your arms around my neck and hang on baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. Feedback is encouraged and greatly appreciated. I do plan on continuing this more but if anybody have any suggestions, I'm all ears.


End file.
